


Making it Count

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, Single Parents, old techology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You don’t get to see Carol very often, so when she’s around, you try and make it count.





	Making it Count

“You don’t have to do this.  I’m more than happy with streaming services you know?”  Carol said as she watched you dig through boxes in the garage.

You pulled down a box and flipped open the lid.  Inside was a dusty chrome VCR.  “Look, I found it.  This is totally happening, Danvers.”

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t seem to conceal the huge grin on her face.  “Don’t you now have to set it up?”

“Yes, but that’s the easy bit.”

It was not the easy bit.  It turned out televisions today didn’t even have the same connectors as the ones you needed for the cables you had on your VCR.

Carol watched on bemused as she sat on the couch with your daughter.  The two were drawing with crayons and Carol would look up at you, chuckle and go back to what she was doing.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just watch Netflix?”  She asked.

“No.  This is more fun.”  You snapped.  You hadn’t meant to sound so curt, but the cables were now frustrating you so much, and you had begun to sweat from the exertion of moving your TV around.

Carol and Ari both looked at each other smirking before she stood up and came over to you.  “Alright, dork.  Go make popcorn and I’ll get this set up.”

You groaned, both in annoyance that the piece of decades-old tech had defeated you and relief that it wasn’t your problem anymore.  As you went to leave Carol grabbed your wrist and spun you into her.  She held you by the waist and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear.  “You know that this isn’t necessary right?  I just like spending time with you and Ari when I can.”

You nodded.  “I know.  I just… I like to make it special.”

She smiled softly and kissed you gently.  “Okay.  Just… it’s special anyway.  Alright?  Being with you is special to me.”

“Yeah, me too.”

She kissed you again and let you go and you went into the kitchen to make the popcorn.  When you returned with a large bowl of it and a pitcher of lemonade, both Carol and Ari were on the couch under a blanket.

“You fixed it?”  You asked.

“Of course I did.”  She replied.  “So what are we gonna watch?”

You put the bowl and jug on the coffee table and dragged a box of old VHS tapes over.  I have quite a few here.

Ari climbed down off the couch and looked in the box. She pulled out a tape and turned it over in her had.  “What dis, mama?”

Carol started laughing, holding her side.

“They’re videotapes.  They have movies on them.”  You said.

“Dares not scween,”  She said turning it over.

“No, you watch them on the TV, honey.”  You said as Carol started laughing even more.  Ari looked at you like you were crazy.  “Why don’t you pick one out and we’ll watch it together?”

Ari dug through the box and pulled out an old tape of The Labyrinth.  “Dis one, mama.”

“Oh, Bowie.  Nice choice, champ.”  Carol said.

You took it and put it in the machine before settling down next to Carol.  “You got the remote?”  She asked as she put her arm around you.

“Nope,” you said snuggling into her side.

“So we just gotta sit through snow, and then black and then 15 trailers for movies that came out 30 years ago?”

“Yep,”  you said breaking down into giggles.

Carol chuckled and shook her head.  “Well, this just keeps getting better and better.”

The first trailer finally started.  It was for Snow White and the first time it was released onto video.   “You know Cap was like 20 years old when that came out?”  Carol said.

“Well, you were like 16 when this movie came out.”  You said.  “So you can’t tease him for being old.”

She broke down into laughter.  “He’s still way older than I am.”

“Yeah, yeah, and you’re way older than me.  So just watch it.”

“Shhh…”  Ari scolded.  “Wanna watch the puppets.”

A trailer for the muppet movie had started and Carol made a zipped lip sign.  “Sorry, honey.”  You said before falling silent yourself.

The Muppet Movie trailer was followed by a trailer for the Muppets Christmas Carol, which was followed by The Great Muppet Caper.  “I’m sensing a theme here,”  Carol whispered.

“Well, Jim Henson did the puppets on this I guess.”

“Yeah, of course.”  She said with a nod.

“That tracking isn’t going to get annoying either,”  Carol said.

“It’s authentic.  Stop being a spoilsport.”  You whispered.

She scrunched her nose at you and you leaned forward and nipped at her bottom lip.

The movie started and the three of you fell silent to watch.  Only really making noise when you ate popcorn, joined in singing with the songs in the film or the moments where you and Carol decide to steal a kiss.

When the credits rolled, you were curled into the crook of her arm, your head resting on her shoulder.  Ari had fallen asleep and she lay against Carol’s leg with popcorn scattered around her and he mouth hanging open.

“Look at this little, sleeping beauty,”  Carol said.

“How long did she last?”

“She was out by the gates to the Goblin City.”

You brushed your daughter’s hair back from her face.  “At least she got to see Sir Didymus.”

“No, we definitely couldn’t have her miss him.”  Carol agreed, leaning in and kissing you deeply.  You hummed, her lips moving with yours and her tongue teasing them open and dipping inside your mouth.

Being in love with a superhero was hard.  Especially one that protected the galaxy so she wasn’t even on Earth all the time.  It made you cherish these simple loving moments all the more.  You made each one count.  Even if it was a hassle.  Even if she didn’t quite understand why.  You just appreciate that she would always go along with them.

She pulled back and rubbed her nose against yours.  “I’ll put the little one to bed.  Meet you in the bedroom?”

“Sounds good to me.”  You agreed.

She scooped Ari up in her arms and the little girl stirred a little before settling against Carol’s chest.  “Thanks, babe.  This was fun.”

“Yeah, it was.”  You agreed.  She winked at you and disappeared down the hall.  You got up and started to clean up.  It was nice having her home.  Maybe this time she could stay a little longer.  Either way, you planned to make it count.


End file.
